In a conventional type of abnormality diagnosis for a servo control device, when there is an abnormality in a servo control device, a self-diagnosis function of the servo control device generates an alarm in the servo control device and outputs an alarm number corresponding to a type of the abnormality. When the alarm is generated, an abnormality diagnosis device is connected to the servo control device, so that an alarm-generating factor candidate can be displayed on a display screen of the abnormality diagnosis device. At this time, in order to identifying one alarm-generating factor with respect to one alarm number, a large number of alarm numbers need to be prepared. This is difficult due to a restriction on the self-diagnosis performance of the servo control device. Therefore, in practice, a plurality of alarm-generating factor candidates are displayed on the screen with respect to one alarm number, so that a person who handles the abnormality needs to find a true alarm-generating factor out of the alarm-generating factor candidates displayed on the screen.
In Patent Literature 1, a configuration for updating a database concerning a failure diagnosis based on information on a failure and a measure against the failure is disclosed. In a case where this is applied to the abnormality diagnosis device for a servo control device, when an alarm is generated in the servo control device and then the generated alarm is cleared, the corresponding troubleshooting data can be accumulated in the abnormality diagnosis device as stored data. In this configuration, when an alarm is generated so that the alarm is to be cleared, a probability for a displayed alarm-generating factor candidate to be the true alarm-generating factor can be added, based on the stored data, to each of the alarm-generating factor candidates displayed on the screen of the abnormality diagnosis device. This enables a person who handles the abnormality to perform an efficient recovery of the servo control device by searching the alarm-generating factor candidates in order of the probability from high to low when searching the true alarm-generating factor.
In Patent Literature 2, a configuration for a user and a manufacturer to use maintenance information stored in a server via the Internet regarding maintenance information of a power generation facility is disclosed. Regarding an abnormality not only in a servo control device but also in a general system machine, a person who handles the abnormality provides, after solving the abnormality, information on solving the abnormality to a statistical data server. This enables another person who handles an abnormality to use the information. By accumulating the information provided by information providers, a database on the troubleshooting is established, and a person who handles an abnormality can efficiently solve an abnormality generated in his or her system or machine by using the database.